Electrical connectors are used to connect various electrical components of electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles or internal combustion engine vehicles. For electric connections between components having a relatively high current draw, heavy duty connectors are often used. Heavy duty connectors are generally more robust and have larger and/or thicker electrical contacts than connectors that are used for lower current draws. One known heavy duty connection uses a threaded steel stud which electrically connects to a first electrical component. An electrical wire or cable is connected to a second electrical component. The end of the wire includes an eyelet connector. The eyelet connector is essentially a ring shaped plate having a hole formed therethrough that receives the threaded bolt. A nut is then placed over the eyelet and is threaded over the stud to trap the eyelet between the nut and a flange of the threaded stud. Although this type of connection may provide an adequate electrical connection, it has been found that over torquing or tightening the nut can strip the threads leading to a weakened or undesirable electrical connection. Under torquing the nut may also be a problem causing the loose connection to heat up causing an undesirable electrical connection. In high current applications such as electric vehicle charging, these conditions can result in undesirable thermal events due to overheating. These issues may lead to excessive warranty concerns. Eyelet connectors often use plastic covers to cover this type of electrical connection. However, the covers often do not provide sufficient protection from the environment.